A wonderful day for Nightly FUTBOOOOOOOOL!
by Fuzzykun
Summary: What happens when the Queen of Nightmares challenges Ichigo and friends to a game of Soccer? weeeeeell hilarity thats what!


A wonderful day for Nightly FUTBOOOOOOL! A bleach fanfic

So the characters that you wont recognize are infact characters from my comic. This is actually a wacky (sorta random) request from a buddy of mine and I said "Meh, what the hell. Never made a fanfic before." So please be gentle with the reviews^^

All Bleach characters are © by Tite Kubo

All original characters © by Me

"Man, I can't sleep"

Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, sighed as he rolled over in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Geez, what's with me!"

The ungodly amount of hidden reiatsu that surged within is body had converted itself into an outburst of energy and … well… it's keeping him awake. But, being Ichigo, who knows almost nothing about his hidden potential, this yet another something that's unbeknownst to him.

"Guh! Dammit! Think of something boring or something, I need to fall asleep. Maybe if I stare at the wall for a bit…"

He rolls over on his side and gazes at the door to his closet where Rukia sleeps. ….and then this happened:

The plain white sliding door to his closet was suddenly splattered with a crimson red liquid that trickled down his wall. Ichigo jumped at the startling sound. "Wh-What the hell? Is that blood? "

Now Ichigo HAS seen this scene before. It was all too familiar. *Grr, Dammit Urahara!" He crawls to his window. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW THOSE DAMN THINGS IN HERE! I HAVE A CELLPHONE NOW, FUCKIN' CALL ME!

"Jesus CHRIST, why are you yelling? It's like 2 a.m. dude!"

Ichigo turned around hoping to find Rukia Kuchiki peering through the cracks of the closet door. However, the voice that complained to him didn't belong to her. Instead, he turns around and finds a girl he's never seen before. She wore a plain, neon orange hoodie, black skinny jeans, and her eyes glowed crimson red through the darkness.

"What the- Who the hell are you? How'd you get in my room?

"Well it wasn't that hard. Window's open, so I just let myself in. I do that and stuff."

"YOU JUST CLIMBED IN THROUGH MY WINDOW LIKE SOME HOOD? GET OUT OF HERE OR I'M CALLING THE COPS! WE'RE YOU'RE PARENTS?"

She swayed her bangs out the way of her face. "Oh they're no longer with us. But I'd rather not talk about that. I actually need to talk to you and—"

The door behind the girl slides open and a furiously wakened Rukia becomes present.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT—UH?" Rukia stops short of her furious statement at the sight of the visitor. She looks at her, then back to Ichigo, then back to her, and once again back to Ichigo. "Ok no. How old is that girl? I know stuff like this is illegal in the human world!"

"Wait What? I don't fuckin know who she is! She just came in through the window and splattered blood all over my door! This is NOT a crime scene Dammit!"

"Oh please, it doesn't even look like blood." The girl runs her finger on the smeared red spot and taste. "Oh. That is blood. Type B positive to be exact."

"Dah don't eat that! You'll get sick!" Ichigo said concerned.

"Oh it's alright for me to eat this. Ya see, I'm a vampire" She stretch the corner of her mouth with her pinky to show off her fangs and bright red tongue.

"A… Vampire?" a sudden shock ran through Rukia after hearing the word. She's never actually seen one before so she doesn't know what to expect.

"Hold on, if you're actually… a vampire, aren't you suppose to wait for me to invite you into my home?" Ichigo wondered.

"Well… when you're the Queen of Nightmares, you get privileges. I like to call them 'random royalty visits.'" The girl explained

"That doesn't make any sense! You're telling me, you're Queen of vampires?"

"Well, no. technically I'm still a princess. I just like to think ooone step ahead sometimes. I mean it's only a matter of time before everything that you fear in the night will only answer to me." A sinister smile stretches across her face as she explains to the soul reapers. "So! Before we get into anymore questions, let me explain my business here today." She begins to walk towards the left wall of the room and begins to walk upwards to the ceiling. Soon she is completely upside down and sits on ceiling, looking down at the two.

"Ya see, I've suddenly taken an interest in this… what do you call it? Reiatsu? Yeah that stuff. It sounds…. Tasty, very tasty. Annnd you two seem to have a lot of it surging through your body and such."

"Get to the point!" Ichigo said impatiently

"Oh you still don't get it? I'm here to EAT you."

Ichigo and Rukia prepared to switched to shikai. However they are stopped when the girl raises a finger.

"Ah Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. It wouldn't do you any good at this point. None of you really pose a threat…. Well maybe you do, dandelion head, but I wouldn't waste the effort since you don't know ALL your potential" she said

"Why don't you try me!" Ichigo threatened.

"Hey now! We don't wanna endanger your friends and family now do we?"

"What?"

"Oh I know all about you and your band of misfit hollow slayers. I mean jeez, I thought where I come from was a town of freaks but this place takes the cake. I was planning on saving you for last Mr. Kurosaki, since you're reiatsu towers over everyone elses here. Its taking a lot for me to hold back from biting out your neck."

"All the more reason for me to take you out now!" Ichigo was itching to go shikai, maybe even shoot straight to bankai.

"Cool your jets Strawberry, I'm almost done. This is the part where I tell you about your get out of jail free card"

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah, see I can be nice too, sometimes. I'm willing to just drop the whole 'eat all your friends' thing if you can to one thing." She rolled off the ceiling and landed on her feet with a light thud.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Ichigo prepared for the worst.

"Oh its nothing that serious. Just beat me in a game or Soccer that's all."

…..

A long silence filled the room after what was said was said. Rukia and Ichigo just looked at the girl with dumbfound looks.

"Grrrrrr I KNOW THIS WAS SOUND STUPID AS HELL WHEN I SAID IT TO THEM! THANKS A LOT ONI! THERE GOES A FIRST IMPRESSION! She cursed at the air, breaking the silence, Ichigo and Rukia huddled together. "Yeah I knew she was crazy. Did she really just challenge us to a game of soccer? And that whole tyrannical speech was terrifying." Rukia whispered to ichigo. "This is obviously a joke. Let's just get rid of her and go back to sleep!" Ichigo said.

"Alright No! FUCK THAT! The girl became irritated. "Now I'm pissed! You two round up a team of people RIGHT NOW! Or I'm killing everyone in THIS HOUSE! The house next DOOR! The house down the STREET! The red head bimbo with the awesome RACK! And EVERYONE ELSE YOU LOVE!" A black flame manifested in the palm of her hand and from it, appeared a large broadsword with a star shaped hole in the blade. "Don't think I won't."

Rukia's shocked expression lit up with urgency.

"What is this? Reiatsu? No something… different. This is pure evil! Pure darkness! What the hell is she?" she thought to herself.

"What kind of zanpakuto is that?" Ichigo wondered.

"No. That's not a zanpakuto. Ichigo don't tempt her!"

"What? Why not? I can totally take her!"

"There's something about her. Something really… bad. We're not prepared for this. Let's just do what she says for now. We'll think of something later."

"Grrr! I don't like this. At all."

"Aw cheer up Strawberry. You'll love Soccer. Especially when you're playing for your life. C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"I don't like her definition of fun. Luckily for her, I have a lot of energy burn. So what the hell, lets do this… umm what's your name again?"

She lightly scratches her cheek and grins.

"Vampire Princess Nico. No Formalities please, Nico will do just fine."

End of this chapter*****


End file.
